I dont want you go back there
by Muyumi
Summary: Ella no pensaba volver. Ella NO quería volver. Cada recuerdos,cada sueño...no,pesadilla; cada fragmento que pasaba por su loca cabeza sobre lo que le habían hecho en esa academia,habían logrado romperla, tanto física como mentalmente-Más mentalmente- habían logrado averiarla,descomponerla, como si hubieran desarmado su cabeza en pequeñas piezas de rompecabezas. Los manos azules


Ella no pensaba volver. Ella NO quería volver.

Cada recuerdos,cada sueño...no,pesadilla; cada fragmento que pasaba por su loca cabeza sobre lo que le habían hecho en esa academia,habían logrado romperla, tanto física como mentalmente-Más mentalmente- habían logrado averiarla,descomponerla, como si hubieran desarmado su cabeza en pequeñas piezas de rompecabezas.

Los manos azules aparecían en cada fragmento de sueño, en cada alucinación, en cada instante en el que desconectaba su cabeza del mundo real-_y vaya que pasaba seguido_\- y siempre estaban allí para causarle dolor.

Simón le dijo que le habían abierto el cráneo y explorado en su cabeza,que le habían extirpado la amígdala y que por eso no podía evitar sentir terror cada vez que un recuerdo de _ellos _aparecía, o suma tristeza cuando estaba sola, o confusión cuando palabras sin sentido salían disparadas de su boca.

Más de una vez la idea de meterse una bala en la cabeza pasó por su mente y le produjo cierta satisfacción.

¿Qué pasaría si ella no estuviera más? Sin duda alguna supondría un enorme problema menos para todos. Simón podría volver a ser residente en el hospital y ser un honorable doctor, e inclusive podría empezar una relación con Kaylee sin que tuviera que preocuparse por su psicótica hermana con trastornos. La tripulación del Serenity podría finalmente dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ninguna agencia ultrasecreta los estaría persiguiendo por toda la galaxia.

Si,todo sería mejor si River Tam muriera . Y no solo sería mejor para los demás,sino que también para ella. La verdad ser perseguida,secuestrada y torturada por su extraordinaria inteligencia,no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Ni mucho menos. Estaba cansada de sufrir. Solo quería ser una chica normal,ni era mucho pedir.

Ese día despertó igual que los demás,sobresaltada y presa del miedo. Siempre que volvía a abrir los ojos al despertar tenía miedo de aparecer en esa academia otra vez.

Solo estaba ella en el cuarto,Simón no estaba. Sus sábanas estaban revueltas en su cama. Últimamente, su hermano se levantaba a mitad de la noche o temprano por la mañana y salía de la habitación, despreocupado de su hermana dormida. No era como si ella no supiera que se estuviera escabullendo, o que se estaba encontrando con Kaylee a escondidas.

Desde que logró tener un mayor control sobre los problemas de River, ya no se encontraba tanto tiempo con ella, cuidándola y vigilándola. Poco a poco comenzaba a pasar más tiempo con su joven compañera.

No era que a River le molestara tanto. Por su parte, estaba aliviada de que ella no presentara ser el mundo entero para Simón. Pero por otro lado, al no tener a su hermano mayor dando vueltas, cada vez eran más las veces en las que se quedaba sola.

Y estar sola, significaba volver a esos recuerdos,dolorosos y torturadores.

Así que intentaba interactuar un poco más con los integrantes de la tripulación, tal vez pasar un ocasional tiempo con Inara, o con Zoe y Wash, si es que no estaban acaramelados;con el pastor o tal vez un tiempo con su capitan, para que le contara cosas que ella ya sabía.

Jayne no estaba en las opciones porque River sabía que no la toleraba mucho y Kaylee...bueno,preferiría no estar con ella en esos momentos, sobre todo porque no quería llegar y estar interrumpiendo algo con su hermano.

Apoyó con mucha delicadeza sus pies descalzos en el suelo y como si caminara sobre un hielo muy delgado,comenzó a ir hacia el comedor.

Escuchó murmullos, algunas risas y algún que otro regaño, ya todos levantados y desayunando.

Entró con silencio y algunos de sus compañeros se voltearon a verla, pero no por eso cesaron su conversación.

"Hola pequeña, que bueno que te nos unas en nuestra ceremonia matutina" El capitan fue el primero en hablar y ella no dijo nada, solo se sentó junto a Simón que la observaba con cierta tranquilidad.

"River" La llamó él "¿Dormiste bien? Te vi moverte varias veces a la noche".

"Los manos azules atacaron el ganadero y se querían llevar a la oveja negra" Murmuró ella, sin saber muy bien qué decía o si comprendía alguna de sus palabras. Claramente ninguno de los que la estaban escuchando había entendido. Solo asumieron que se trataba de los delirios de una chica trastornada.

Pero las palabras de River no solo eran incoherencia. Siempre estaban escondiendo algo detrás y eso la tripulación lo sabía.

"Los sueños locos de una chica psicótica siempre me quitan el apetito"Dijo Jayne empujando el plato de avena sobre la mesa. Simón le lanzó una mirada,pero lo ignoró al igual que todos los demás presentes.

"Bueno,ya que estamos todos,vamos a comenzar con las cosas del dia" Mal se levantó de la mesa y se puso justo al final de esta.

"River come algo"Le dijo Simón pasándole uno de los tazones con comida. Puso cara de asco,nunca le había gustado la avena y eso Simón lo sabía.

"Bien,dado que todavía no nos sacamos a la Alianza,al Parlamento y a todos los agentes federales de nuestro traseros…no podemos realizar la misma cantidad de trabajos que teníamos antes,a menos que queramos llamar su atención y yo personalmente no me siento muy cómodo cuando vienen a meter sus narices por el Serenity,así que deberemos ser sutiles,nada de prender fuego ni meter bombas en edificios gubernamentales,te estoy hablando a ti Jayne"

"¿Por qué cada vez que hablas de bombas me mencionas a mi? "Dijo Jayne a la defensiva. River le sacó la lengua al tazón de avena.

"Tu eres el mercenario,tú dímelo" Señaló el capitán.

"Lo que el capitán quiere decir,es que no podemos arriesgarnos a que la Alianza descubra el paradero de River" Acotó Zoe,mirando hacia el mercenario que solo levantó las manos vencidos.

River barrió la mesa y tiró el tazón de avena al suelo. Ya no más avena repugnante. Todos voltearon en cuanto los pedazos de cerámica se partieron en miles de pedazos.

"River…" Murmuró Simón mientras se levantaba a recoger lo que su hermana había tirado. Kaylee,que permanecía en el asiento de al lado,se rió por lo bajo.


End file.
